How it Should Have Happened
by Halawen
Summary: This quick fix-it shot was written out of irritation over "Sparks Will Fly" pt. 2 and how do I fix it all? Bring Owen back of course! Rated M because I put in the smut they didn't show. If the mid-season finale left you frustrated this should at least make you smile. Mostly fixes the Clew portion but also Maya.


**Did you guys miss me? Well this will kick things off again, I'll be posting through the weekend and the regular updates will resume Monday.**

**I told you that mid-season finale pissed me off and after tweeting about it a lot with my wonderful writing group The DeGrassi Saviors I decided to write a fix it shot. This is what happens when I can't sleep lol. Anyway here is how we think "Sparks Will Fly" part 2 should have gone. Much of Drew, Clare and Eli's conversation was from memory from the show, I didn't pay so much attention to Maya and Miles parts so there's isn't so exact. I also wrote this in about two hours at two am this morning when I couldn't sleep so it's a quick fix it shot.**

**Legal: I Do Not Own DeGrassi because if I did Owen and Fitz would still be on it, Adam would still be alive and Eli would be long gone.**

**Anyway if you were as frustrated as we were this should help. Enjoy!**

**How it should Have Happened**

**(DREW)**

"You need help getting off?" I ask Clare after setting the box down.

"Kay," she replies putting her hands on my shoulders.

I take her by the waist and set her down but keep her in my arms, our eyes lock. I feel her take a deep slightly shuddering breath in my arms. Her face is so close I can feel her breath ghosting over my skin, she smells like lavender and honeysuckle. I am trying oh so hard not to look at the way her breasts heave in the saloon girl dress she's wearing, the one that looks like it was painted to her chest.

"We…uh…" I stumble over my words a bit, trying to find something to say or I will kiss her, "we should probably get back."

"Definitely," she responds on baited breath, her lips moving just a little closer to mine.

And then we join our lips and a rush of electric rapture shoots through me, the kiss is brief and we both take a deep breath when we pull away.

"You sure you want to do this?" I question the usually cautious girl as I can hardly believe we're doing this myself. "Maybe we…maybe we should talk first," I stumble over my words again but before I can say anything else she ensnares my lips in another kiss, deeper and more passionate than the first. Her arms go around my neck; she stands on her tiptoes, her tongue licking over my bottom lip. "Okay great talk," I breathe out pulling away from her just briefly.

I pick her up and carry her to the sofa, laying her down, her dress seems much too complicated to get off at the moment so I simply reach under and tug off her panties. A breath hitches in her throat and she bites her lip grinning as she reaches for my belt buckle. Her nimble fingers get it unlatched and slipped through my belt loops while I get her panties off and drop them to the floor. With her panties off I open her legs, putting one over my body so that I'm between her legs now. My fingers crawl up her leg as she works the fly on my pants. I steal a quick kiss before I get on my knees to pull down my pants and boxers to my knees. I'd love to see her whole body, to feel my skin against hers, my body embracing hers but in a prop room that's probably dirty and anyone could walk into is not the place. She looks at me and bites her lip, I lean down taking her lips as I penetrate her dripping wet and heated pussy. I can't believe how turned on she was and how much she wants this.

Thrusting into her a little more her back arches and she releases an exalted breath into the kiss. I put one arm under her lower back arching it up a little farther allowing me better access. Her hands, gloved in lace, grip my shoulders and her hips start moving, bucking and spurring me to move faster. She's very tight and I'm very deep inside of her now, if she's in pain at all she's doesn't sound like she is, the only sounds coming from her are pleasure. Deep quivering breaths and soft rapturous moans that vibrate against my lips still attached to hers. She opens her eyes as I start to pull out, our eyes lock and we both smile into the kiss. I pull out slowly all the way to the head and then thrust back in a little faster.

I don't think we have time for slow gentle love making right now so my pace increases steadily. Clare meets my pace, her hips gyrating, her body writhing as much as it can on the sofa. It isn't long before we're going so fast that we have to break out of the kiss because we're breathing so hard. Our bodies trembling against each other, beads of sweat begin to glisten on her breasts, her whole body tightens, tensing around me and I erupt, shooting into Clare as I orgasm, muffling my cry on her breast. Clare climaxes a split second later, biting her lip to muffle her scream of pleasure. I slow down until our orgasms are gone and then pull out of her, collapsing on the opposite side of the sofa. We stay there for several minutes, not touching or even looking at each other but I can hear her heavy breathing. As soon as I can move again I stand and start fixing my clothes while she looks for her panties. She gets them on without standing and takes a deep breath as she dabs the perspiration from her breast.

"That was nothing like my dream," Clare remarks trying to tame her hair.

I grin and sit next to her again, unable to hide my smile, "You umm you dreamt about this?" I question with the slightest of teasing tones to my voice but mostly ego just knowing she had dreams about us.

She looks at me with a slightly guilty expression, "No," she says unable to look me in the eye, her smile wide and her nose wrinkling in the most adorable. We both break into laughter and she covers her face with her hand as she turns red.

"You're cute when you blush," I tell her and she smiles again but looks a little surprised too, almost like she's never been paid a compliment before.

"I can't believe this happened," is her reply.

I look at my hands, worried that she's about to say it was a mistake, I look back at Clare locking my eyes on hers. "I hope it keeps happening," I say with true sincerity and I mean it, not just the sex I mean us.

She grins just slightly from one corner of her mouth and tugs her bottom lip with her teeth for a brief second. "Me too actually," Clare responds and I have to replay it in my head to know I heard her right.

Does she really mean it? This isn't Bianca or Alli or Jenna this is Clare Edwards.

I turn to her a little more, planting my hand on the sofa between us, "You think you're ready for that?" I inquire.

Clare simply gives me a soft smile, leans in and couples our lips for another kiss. Blissful, light and about to get more passionate but then someone clears their throat. We break apart startled and my heart sinks when I look up to see Eli! Clare jumps up like the sofa just bit her and her expression is hard to read, she doesn't exactly look happy to see the boy that's supposed to be her ex but she doesn't look angry either.

"Eli what are you doing here?" She asks but softly it's not quite a demand and I have to wonder if she was hoping he'd chase her.

"So this is why you broke up with me," Eli seethes to Clare in an accusatory voice and then gives me such a death glare I have to look away, "for him!" Eli spits out the last two words, he spent countless hours with my brother and knows me pretty well and won't even say my name.

I can feel Clare getting agitated beside me and I'm about to say my piece but Care speaks first.

"It had nothing to do with Drew."

Her words stab into me and the pain spreads out from my heart. Nothing?! NOTHING! Does she actually mean that? We just had sex, she initiated it, she wanted me and now I had nothing to do with her breakup?! I look at her angry and hurt but unable to tell if she means it or just said it. I need air and they need to talk obviously so I decide the best thing to do is leave them, clearing my throat so I can talk as Clare's last words left me with a lump in my throat.

"Okay I should uh," I start reaching back to grab my vest from the sofa, "I should probably get out of here." I start to take a step forward but Clare stops me grabbing my arm.

"Ever since you kissed Lenore it's been different," Clare says and I can hear that she's upset.

Eli just looks livid and incensed and I don't want to be in the middle of their argument.

"So I deserve to be broken up with over voicemail?!" He snaps at her and I look at Clare a little shocked that she ended their long time on again off again romance over voicemail.

"You two clearly have a lot to discuss," I comment loud enough for Eli to hear and then lean in to whisper to Clare. "Are you two even broken up?"

"Yes," Clare answers in a pleading voice with sorrowful eyes and pouty lips, I might kiss her if I wasn't so hurt and angry. "We are," she says still looking at me and then looks back at Eli, "and…and I would have done it in person had you picked up the phone but you NEVER PICK UP!" She yells at the end, her voice and demeanor getting more agitated and upset with every word. Eli looks somewhat ashamed and I just want to be out of here.

"I'm gonna give you two some space," I say grabbing my hat and leaving before Clare can stop me again.

I walk away and all I hear is silence, aside from the clicking of my boots on the floor, until I get out to the hall and can hear the music from the dance.

**(OWEN)**

I pull up to DeGrassi, I'm home for the holidays and Mom asked me to get Tris from the dance. Instead of seeing happy smiling kids I see that Miles kid with a gun to Zig's head! I've only seen Miles in pictures that Tris has sent me. I know that he's super wealthy, his dad is running for mayor and Drew works for his dad as an intern. Miles looks like he's been beat up, by Zig I'm assuming but you have to be really fucking messed up to threaten somebody with a gun!

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!" I yell just as Maya and Tris come running out of the front doors.

"MILES!" Maya screams running toward them with Tris following her.

"You two stay back!" I order but they don't listen.

"Miles what are you doing?!" Maya questions and I run up grabbing the gun and find it's a fake.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Threatening people with guns even if they're fake, you are a sick person!" I snarl at Miles.

"It's fake?!" Zig exclaims.

"Let's just go man," Zig's friend says pulling him away by the arm.

"Miles we're through I can't be with someone that scares me!" Maya tells him and I smile proud of her for standing up to him.

Miles sneers and turns to her but Tris steps in front of him and I grab Miles by the shoulder.

"You get the hell out of here and stay far away from my brother and Maya or next time I'll beat the crap out of you and you won't be able to stand when I'm done," I inform Miles while glaring at him so he knows I mean it.

"Dude we should go," Miles friend, I think his name is Winston, says pulling Miles away.

"Hey bro good to see you," Tris nods to me putting his arm around Maya's shoulders and they start walking inside so I follow.

"You two okay?" I question when we're in the auditorium and they both nod.

"Yeah I just need a drink," Maya replies.

"I'll get you one, Owen probably wants to say hi to Drew and Dallas," Tris says and they walk to the refreshment table.

The first person I see is Drew and I walk over to him putting my hand on his shoulder and he looks up at me. He barely smiles and looks despondent, not even excited to see me.

"Hey Owen."

"What's with you, you're president of the school at a hoe down with a bunch of hot girls in cowgirl boots and skirts. Almost makes me wish I was still in high school," I comment.

"Yeah but the girl I want and had for a minute is still in love with Eli," he responds and I choke a little.

"CLARE?! You want Clare?! What do you mean you had her? And when did she break up with Eli?!" I inquire in the same breath.

"Yes I want Clare and I've been falling for her for a while and we had sex in the prop room about ten minutes ago," Drew informs me and my jaw drops to the floor.

"HOLY CRAP!" I exclaim. "You and Clare in the…she…holy crap!" I have to take a minute to be able to talk again, "But she had broken up with Eli right?"

"Yes but barely and he came to find her, now their talking and I think she's not over him, he's definitely not over her. Dallas thinks I'm her rebound I don't want to be her rebound," Drew tells me.

"Hold it you took relationship advice from Dallas? Dallas is my buddy but he's not the person to get relationship advice from, you know what he's like. How many times do you think he's been a rebound? He has a son with a girl he was barely dating; he's had more one night stands than I've had dates. Do you have real feelings for Clare; do you want more than just one hook up with her?"

"Yes," he nods.

"Is she worth fighting for?" I ask him.

"Yes she is," he nods again straightening up a little.

"Then go fight for the girl," I tell him pushing him playfully. He grins at me and takes off running; I smile and watch him until he's out of sight. "Holy crap Clare and Drew had sex in the prop room!" I whisper under my breath when Drew is out of sight.

**(DREW)**

Owen is right, Eli might not be giving up on Clare but neither am I, I can't believe what we had was a rebound. I run back to the prop room quietly opening the door, I hear Eli pleading with Clare and I stay hidden, I start to think I shouldn't have come back and they're going to get back together.

"…Lenore was a onetime thing and I get you making that kind of mistake."

"Drew's not a mistake," Clare asserts, "he's been my rock. He helped me through chemo brain," she informs Eli and I smile to myself a little remembering helping her write that article. "He was there when you weren't," she tells him and her voice wavers just slightly like she might cry. "He chased a rat for me," she finishes on the verge of tears.

"Clare please," Eli begs quietly, he knows he's about to lose her, "I don't want our story to end this way, not like this."

"Our story ended months ago Eli, now I need to go find Drew," she tells him and I watch her turn heading for the doors. I also watch him grab her by the arm and whirl her back around.

"NO YOU CAN'T LET IT END LIKE THIS! I WON'T LET OUR EPIC ROMANCE END LIKE THIS!" He yells at her and I run over yanking Eli away from her and punching him as hard as I can!

Clare gasps and steps back as I pick Eli up and shove him into one of the shelves knocking down a few things.

"She said you two were done, leave her alone Eli! She deserves better than you," I growl at him then let him go before I give him another hard punch in the face and one in the stomach and then I turn to Clare. "C'mon Gorgeous let's go back to the dance I think we should try dancing standing up. Also I think you might owe Owen a dance for convincing me to come back here."

"Then I definitely owe him a dance," she smiles taking my hand, our fingers interlacing as we walk out of the prop room. "I can't believe you just beat Eli up for me," she says with a soft giggle in her voice.

I stop walking and look at her, "We had sex in the prop room and that's the part you can't believe," I tease her and she laughs blushing a little and biting her lip.

I grin cupping her face, tilting her chin up and capturing her lips with mine for a tantalizingly torrid kiss!

**And if I'd had any say in it that's how the mid-season finale would have gone. Hope it made you all smile and maybe took a little bit of the pain away from that truly terrible and fiercely frustrating finale. Thanks to Christlove88, tomfeltonlover1991, Dragonsprit and Danielle for ranting with me on twitter!**


End file.
